1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infrared radiative body used for an infrared radiating apparatus such as a stove or oven and to a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore the infrared radiative body has usually been made of transparent refractory material such as fused quartz, glass and glass-ceramic.
The prior art infrared radiating body is transparent to visible, near-infrared and infrared radiation. But it is well known that visible and near-infrared radiation is not effective to heat most organic materials such as organic paints, foods, and the human body.
Therefore it is desirable that the infrared radiative body be transparent to infrared radiation and opaque to near-infrared and visible radiation.